Remnants
Remnants are mysterious objects that hold powers beyond men. Warning: All articles on this page contains spoilers. History of Remnants No one knows when or how Remnants were created but men have used Remnants as beneficial tools since ancient times. Towns and kingdoms were built around Remnants with strong powers. The Imperial City of Undelwalt was the first to be built around a Remnant. A powerful Remnant can affect even the environment around it. It is said that a Remnant once caused a flourishing city in the Great Sand Sea to fall into ruin. To bind a Remnant, one simply needs to place a hand over the Remnant and concentrate. However, a Remnant can only be bound during its Luminescence. Luminescence is a natural occurrence that causes light to emit from a Remnant. Luminescence occurs in a cycle, the length differing for each Remnant. A short cycle can be a few minutes, while a long cycle can take years. One known Luminescence cycle is that of the Remnant Ark: three months. No one knows why Luminescence occurs. Perhaps it is a signal. If a Remnant is bound to someone, it cannot be bound by anyone else. A bound Remnant can only be operated by whom it is bound to. A lord bound to a core Remnant is said to have a shorter lifespan than the others. An unbound Remnant is called a Blank Remnant. A Collapse is a misfortune triggered by a Blank Remnant being unbound for too long. The most common effect of a Collapse is the spawning of monsters. Some forms of Collapse are said to affect people's minds. Operating a Remnant wears away at the operator's soul. The core Remnants of each town are bound by the town's Lord. The Remnant Elysion is currently unbound. A Remnant's size does not relate to its strength, though the core Remnants have great powers. It is inferred that all Remnants were created from Elysion. Remnants constantly emit resonating waves. They are made from an unknown substance, unaffected by space or time. An unproven theory suggests that Remnants are a type of life form. Core Remnants .]] Core Remnants are powerful Remnants found in each town and are bound by the town's Lord. *Athlum - Valeria Heart - Unknown - Athlum's Lord, David Nassau is bound to the Remnant weapon Gae Bolg, and it was never stated who the Remnant was bound to. Some speculate Emma Honeywell to have bound it, if it is bound at all. *Baaluk - Brimuslabus - Currently no Lord. The Brimuslabus was bound by Wyngale as a seal to The Fallen. *Balterossa - Tao Tie - Duchess Bertrude di Balterossa *Celapaleis - Umbermarici - Duke of Qubine *Elysion - Elysion - Home of the Congress, No Lord. The Remnant Elysion was bound by Marion Marshall. *Melphina - Blue Elf - Lord Olebeag *Ghor - Bilqis - Duke of Ghor *Nagapur - Gwayn - Duke Wilfred Hermeien *Royotia - Emeth Tag - Marquis Priam *Undelwalt - Harmonium - The God Emperor Blank Remnants Blank Remnants are unbound Remnants. *Blackdale - Schiavona *Blackdale - Simarrionne *Crookfen - Last Leaf *Darken Forest - Dead Heart *Dillmoor - Rubber Soul *Elysion - Ark *Fornstrand - Syltique *Fornstrand - Unnamed Remnant *Numor Mine - Namul Niram *Numor Mine - Blood Chalice *The Ivory Peaks - Liafort *The Fifth Path - Arco Iris *The Seventh Path - Ark *Ruins of Robelia Castle - Flâchonelle Remnant Equipment Although history stated that bound Remnants cannot be bound by another person, it is possible to unequip Remnant equipment to give to another character except for Unique Items during gameplay. *Ama-Gi - Staff - Pagus or Maddox *Azureblade - Katana - Hinnah *Bilqis - Axe - Duke of Ghor *Blood Chalice - Bracelet - Khrynia *Brionac - Unique Item - Torgal *Crimsonblade - Katana - Hannah *Daedalus - Mace - Sibal *Dead Heart - Ring - Irina Sykes *Dvergr - Mace - Ludope *Flâchonelle - Ring - Nora *Frostblade - Sword - Young, Roberto, or David Nassau *Frostsword - Sword - Young *Heartache - Ring - Pagus *Kellendros - Unique Item - David Nassau *Liafort - Bracelet - Violet *Malystrix - Spear - Haruko *Meteor - Katana - Milton *Nightbloom - Katana - Hinnah, Hannah, Irina or Emmy *Obsidian - Sword - Zuido or Gaou *Rhongomynad - Spear - Snievan *Rubber Soul - Anklet - Glenys *Schiavona - Spear - Jager *Simarrionne - Ring - Sheryl *Somberblade - Sword - Zuido *Valeria Heart - Sword - Conqueror *Wonder Bangle - Bracelet - Blocter Summon Remnants *Cyclops *Lob Omen *Namul Niram Artificial Remnants Although there is only one created Remnant in-game, it bears mentioning as it was the product of illicit research within the Academy. *Leithion's Sword The Academy The Academy is an organization that conducts research about the Remnants. Located in the Assembly Plaza in Elysion. Members of the Academy *John Sykes *Marina Sykes *Haruko (former) *Wagram Category:Game Play